Close My Eyes, and Leap
by Hurricane Life
Summary: response to Bella E. Cullen's 100 word challenge. Compilation of one-shots. Channy
1. Jacket

_Sonny's POV_

I look up at the raining sky and smile a bright smile. I know some people would think I'm odd but I don't care. There's just something about dancing and running around in the rain that could never be compared to anything. I laughed as I once more started running around the park I was in. I took a cab to get to a park far from the studios to avoid Tawni's constant 'bad for your image' lecture.

It would have been more fun if I was with someone else too. But no… Hollywood people care too much about how they look to actually dare to get out in the rain. _"My hair would frizz up!" "My make-up would smear!" "I could slip on the mud in my clothes!"_ And that's just Tawni. But really. They are missing a whole lot of fun just staying indoors caring about how they look.

"What are you doing?!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around. Ah. Speaking of only caring about his looks. The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper is standing behind me in his leather jacket and a huge black umbrella.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked him rolling my eyes. A lot of people don't know why Chad and I argue so much. I don't either. I guess it's just our thing… arguing that is.

"Getting drenched in the rain?"

"Duh, Cooper."

The thing is. The rain is just so nice that I couldn't keep my glare on for too long. My face broke out into a smile and I started giggling. Chad just raised his eyebrows at me. "C'mon. Ditch your **jacket** and umbrella and run."

"Are you crazy?!" He barked out.

"No. It's fun! I swear! Please!" I put on my puppy dog eyes and at first I thought he wasn't moved by it. He was just looking at me as if I was crazy. Then when I was about to drop it he sighed then started to take off his **jacket**. I grinned as he placed it neatly by a tree bark so it won't touch the ground and left his umbrella there too. He silently walked to me and just stood there.

"Well, c'mon!" I said as I took his hand and ran with him on the park.

We laughed. We jumped. We splashed. We played. It was odd how much fun you could have with your 'enemy'.

Soon enough we were getting tired and we walked back to his jacket and stood on the small shade the tree gave us for a while.

"So what is Chad Dylan Cooper doing here on a rainy day? I never took you for a person who takes walks." I grinned at him. The rain still sparked my mood.

"Well I saw someone running around in the rain when I was driving by and decided to take a look. And the rain just calms me." He said looking away. I just looked at him with my mouth agape. Nobody really gets it when I tell them that. But then here I am with Chad Dylan Cooper under a tree during a rainy day.

We just stood there in silence for a while looking on separate directions. And somehow that silence was kind of awkward.

"So." Chad said clearing his throat. I looked at him, "We should get going. You're going to get sick out here in the cold." He said as he bent down to get his jacket and umbrella. It took me a second here when he said that _I_ might get sick. He didn't even mention himself. Wow, this must be a first. "Here. You're soaking wet." He said handing me his leather **jacket**.

I just looked at it curiously.

"C'mon. Just put it on. I'll drive you to the studio." He smiled and I took his jacket and carefully put it on. It was warm and it smells so strongly of him and his perfume. I inhaled the scent of him. I could see him smile softly as he opened the umbrella. It's odd seeing that smile. It wasn't anything. Not gloating, conceited, just a smile.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked beside him under the umbrella.

Once we got to his car he opened the door for me and I got in. I put on my seatbelt and leaned towards the window looking out.

He got in on the other side and started the car. Then he switched on the heater because it was kind of chilly. Once he started to drive I could feel my eyes droop down.

Dancing and playing in the rain could be exhausting. I snuggled closer into Chad's **jacket**. It's not that hard to fall asleep. Somehow everything feels so right. And Chad's **jacket** just made things more comfortable and at home.

I took one last inhale of his scent then fell asleep.


	2. Australia

_Sonny's POV_

It's so weird to why I am so excited. I mean. It's no big deal. I look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a short navy blue dress that went to well above my knees… not too short though. Black stilettos, black chandelier earrings and black leather jacket (so that I won't look too formal).

Psh. It is so a big deal.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm dressing up right now. Well here's the deal. Chad Dylan Cooper just got back from **Australia** yesterday and he's hosting a 'Welcome Back' party for himself. So Tawni and I got invited. Which leads me back to the point of what I'm wearing. Do you think it's too casual? Too formal? Too not Hollywood worthy? I sighed. I don't know why I'm dressing up anyways. I mean it's just Chad. And I don't know why I'm so eager to see him again. Like I said, it's just Chad.

_But he's been gone for a whole 2 months!_

I know that. So?

_You miss him! Duh!_

What?! I do not miss him! It was a good break that he was gone anyways. No more fighting and snobby self center jerks.

_You like him._

Do not!

_You so do._

Do not!

"Ahem." Somebody said from behind me.

I stopped the argument that was going on in my head and turned around to see none of the other than Chad Dylan Cooper leaning by my doorframe. I could feel my heart do flip-flops.

_You so like him._

Argh. Not the right time for that.

"What are you doing here Chad?" My words didn't come out as harsh as I wanted them to be.

"What?? I haven't been here in forever." Chad said as he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Insults to be cued in three… two…

"Oh and I also came here to give you a present."

I could feel my eyebrows rise up higher. That was definitely not an insult.

"I got it from **Australia**. I thought you might like it." He handed me a brown box with a lime green ribbon on it.

"Wait. Why did you give me a present?" I asked as I took it and placed it on the table. I would open it later.

"I… uh…" He stammered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You missed me, didn't you?" I grinned.

"No! I… uhh…." He stammered more.

I just ran up to him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his on my waist. Once we broke free for breaths we didn't let go of each other.

"I should go to **Australia** more often." Chad muttered as he rested his forehead on mine.

**A/N: Okay. Chad was OOC because he got her a gift and was just hoping that she wouldn't ask about it and just accept it. So when she asked him he doesn't have an answer and didn't want to lie to her anymore. Oh and he also wanted to tell her that he likes her but is scared. **


	3. Ice Cream

**hey guys. sorry for the switch. here's the real chapter.**

_Chad's POV_

Ice cream. I love chocolate ice cream. It's chocolate AND ice cream put together! Two of one of the best anti-depressants. Geez I'm sounding like a girl there. So if anyone could somehow read the Chad Dylan Cooper's mind and would post what I said on the internet or newspapers, you will be facing my lawyer.

So where was I? Oh yeah. You might be wondering to why I, THE Chad Dylan Cooper is sitting here on a wall at the quiet place in the park in the middle of the day. Well one, people rarely care of other people's business when you're at the park. Two, ice cream is a good anti-depressant. Three, I just like this wall. You have a problem with that?

So anyways. Why am I depressed you may ask? Well Sonny Munroe has a date today. And why does that grieve me you may ask, is because that person she is dating not just any other guy, but Erik, my own cast member. My own cast member betrayed me. I sighed.

I know, I know. You're probably wondering why that disturbs me. And why I don't just break them up. Well here's the deal, first if I break them up then Sonny won't be happy. I don't care if Erik is happy or not, but Sonny won't be. So that's a huge no. And why am I so bothered?

I like Sonny.

There. Spread the truth out and it could probably get you a fortune in the press. I could already see the headlines if the press found out, 'Chad Dylan Cooper likes So Random!'s Sonny Munroe and is not doing anything about it but eating ice cream on a park wall.'

I sighed and just went on to eating my ice cream.

I could see happy couples here. Just walking hand in hand. I watch them for a while and think about if Sonny was there with him right now. They could probably be one of those lovey-dovey people.

I sighed.

"Hey you're dripping on my head you know." A voice from below me said. I looked down and saw none of the other than Sonny Munroe standing about 5 inches from my dangling feet.

"It's your fault. You're the one standing there." I said in an off-hand tone.

"Where did you get the ice cream anyway?" Sonny asked looking up at me.

"On the ice cream parlor down the street. By the intersection." I said looking absentmindedly at the couple who were walking by. The girl had her head on his shoulders as they were walking and was laughing and holding hands. I actually envy them. I mean Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do envy, unless it's pointed at me.

"Oh! I love that place!" I looked down to see a beaming Sonny who is still standing by my feet.

"So… aren't you going to help me up?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Help in what?" I asked her. I thought she already left.

"Up." She said as she raised her hand. Suddenly I got it. I bent down and grabbed her soft hand and pulled her up. She was light.

She sat down beside me for a while dangling her feet on the wall.

"Why aren't you with what's-his-name?" I asked her. I'm still eating my ice cream.

"Erik." She rolled her eyes, "Nah, we weren't really dating."

I was so shocked at this that I dropped my ice cream, "You owe me a new ice cream cone." I muttered.

Sonny laughed and just nodded her head. She looked away and I jumped down the wall.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

I looked up at her.

"_We_ are going to go get the ice cream that you would replace for the one I dropped." I said. She just rolled her eyes and jumped down. Just for fun I caught her.

We looked into each other's eyes and we both blushed.

"Yeah… Ice cream." She said as she started to walk down the path.

"Ice cream."

**Yeah. I know it is kind of random. But it's a little cute implied Channy.**


End file.
